dontstarvefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Cytaty Wilsona
thumb|To... rzecz. Ta strona zawiera angielskie oraz polskie komentarze Wilson'a, które postać mówi, gdy gracz zbada jakiś przedmiot lub obiekt. Obiekty można badać za pomocą przycisku Shift. ='Cytaty Wilson'a'= 'Narzędzia' *Siekiera - "It's my trusty axe." - "To moja wierna siekiera." *Złota Siekiera - "That's one fancy axe." - "To jest jedna fantazyjna siekiera." *Łopata - "There's a lot going on underground." - "Dużo rzeczy dzieje się pod ziemią." *Złota Łopata - "I can't wait to dig holes." - "Nie mogę się doczekać kopania dziur." *Kilof - "Iconic, isn't it?" - "Ikoniczny, czyż nie?" *Złoty Kilof - "Hey, isn't gold really soft?" - "Hej, czy złoto nie jest naprawdę miękkie? *Brzytwa - "A sharpened rock tied to a stick. Hygenic!" - "Zaostrzony kamień przywiązany do patyka. Higieniczne!" *Brzytwa (nie można zgolić) - "I can't shave that!" - "Nie mogę tego zgolić!" *Brzytwa (nic nie zostało) - "There isn't even any stubble left!" - "Nie ma już żadnego zarostu!" *Brzytwa (golenie obudzonego Bawoła) - "I'm not going to try that while he's awake." - "Nie chcę tego próbować kiedy jest obudzony" *Młot - "Stop! It's time! To hammer things!" - "Stój! To czas! By uderzać rzeczy!" *Widły - "Maxwell might be looking for this." - "Maxwell może tego szukać." 'Światła' *Ognisko (po zbudowaniu) - "Sure beats darkness." - "Na pewno pokonuje ciemność." *Ognisko (wysoki ogień) - "That fire is getting out of hand!" - "Ten ogień wymyka się spod ręki!" *Ognisko (normalny ogień) - "Nice and comfy." - "Miłe i przyjemne." *Ognisko (niski ogień) - "The fire's getting a bit low." - "Ogień robi się trochę niski." *Ognisko (żar) - "I should put something on the fire before it goes out." - "Powinienem położyć coś na ogniu zanim się wypali." *Ognisko (wypalone) - "Well, that's over." - "Cóż, to koniec" *Obudowane Ognisko (po zbudowaniu) - "Sure beats darkness." - "Na pewno pokonuje ciemność." *Obudowane Ognisko (wysoki ogień) - "Good thing it's contained!" - "Dobrze, że jest opanowany!" *Obudowane Ognisko (normalny ogień) - "Nice and comfy." - "Miłe i przyjemne" *Obudowane Ognisko (niski ogień) - "The fire's getting a bit low." - "Ogień robi się trochę niski" *Obudowane Ognisko (żar) - "I should put something on the fire before it goes out." - "Powinienem położyć coś na ogniu zanim się wypali." *Obudowane Ognisko (wypalone) - "At least I can start it up again." - "Przynajmniej mogę je znowu rozpalić." *Pochodnia - "Something to hold back the night." - "Coś do powstrzymania nocy." *Pochodnia (wypalona) - "My torch just ran out!" - "Moja pochodnia po prostu się wypaliła!" *Kask Górnika - "This will keep my hands free." - "To zachowa moje ręce wolne" *Kask Górnika (wypalony) - "My torch just ran out!" - "Moja pochodnia po prostu się wypaliła!" *Dyniowa Latarnia - "Spooky!" - "Upiorne!" *Latarnia - "A more civilized light." - "Bardziej cywilizowane światło" 'Przetrwanie' *Plecak - "It's for me to put my stuff in." - "Jest dla mnie bym mógł umieścić w nim moje rzeczy." *Świński Plecak - "I feel kinda bad for that." - "Trochę źle się z tym czuję." *Pułapka na ptaki - "Gives me a net advantage!" - "Daje mi atuty siatki!" *Siatka - "For catching bugs." - "Do łapania robaków." *Wędka - "Hook, line and stick!" - "Haczyk, linka i patyk!" *Śpiwór - "It smells like wet." - "Śmierdzi jak wilgoć." *Futrzasty Śpiwór - "It's better to sleep." - "Jest lepszy do spania" *Namiot - "I get crazy when I don't sleep." - "Robię się szalony kiedy nie śpię." *Pułapka - "I wove it real tight." - "Utkałem ją naprawdę ciasno." *Miodowy okład - "Seems sterile enough." - "Wygląda wystarczająco sterylnie." *Lecznicza maść - "The stinging means that it's working." - "Pieczenie oznacza że działa." *Gorący Kamień - "I could heat this up near the fire." - "Mogę to ogrzać blisko ognia." *Gorący Kamień (zimny) - "It's stone cold." - "Ten kamień jest zimny." *Gorący Kamień (ciepły) - "It's warm and cuddly... for a rock!" - "Jest ciepły i przytulny... Jak na kamień!" *Gorący Kamień (gorący) - "Nice and toasty hot!" - "Miły i przyjemnie gorący!" *Parasol - "This will keep my hair dry, at least." - "Przynajmniej będę miał suche włosy." *Kompas - "It's always show North." - "Zawsze pokazuje północ." 'Jedzenie' *Garnek - "It makes me hungry just looking at it." - "Patrzenie na to, sprawia że jestem głodny." *Garnek (gotowanie, dużo czasu zostało) - "This is going to take a while." - "To trochę zajmie." *Garnek (gotowanie, mało czasu zostało) - "It's almost done!" - "Prawie skończone!" *Garnek (gotowanie skończone) - "Mmmmm! It's ready to eat!" - "Mmmmm! Gotowe do jedzenia!" *Szybka działka rolna i Turbo działka rolna - "I should try planting some crops." - "Powinienem spróbować coś posadzić." *Szybka działka rolna i Turbo działka rolna (growing) - "Guh! It's growing so slowly!" - "Guh! Rośnie tak powoli!" *Szybka działka rolna i Turbo działka rolna (needs fertilizer) - "I think it needs to be fertilized." - "Myślę że musi być nawożona." *Lodówka - "I have harnessed the power of cold!" *Drying Rack - "I should dry some meats." - "Powinienem wysuszyć trochę mięsa." *Suszarnia (drying) - "Meat takes a while to dry." - "Mięsu zajmie trochę czasu by się wysuszyć." *Suszarnia (finished) - "Jerky time!" - "Czas rwania!" 'Nauka' *Maszyna Nauki - "It breaks down objects into their scientific components." - "Rozbija przedmioty w ich naukowe elementy." *Silnik alchemiczny - "It's even more science-y than the last one!" - "Jest bardziej naukowy niż poprzedni!" *Presticylindrator - "Who would name something that?" - "Kto by nazwał coś takiego?" *Manipulator cienia - "What have I created?" - "Co ja stworzyłem?" *Termometr - "I am one heck of a scientist." - "Kawał ze mnie naukowca." *Deszczomierz - "It measures cloudiness." - "Mierzy zachmurzenie." *Piorunochron - "Now I can harness the heavens!" - "Teraz mogę okiełznać niebiosa!" *Piorunochron (zasilony) - "The power is mine!" - "Zasilanie jest moje!" *Proch Strzelniczy - "It looks like pepper." - "Wygląda jak pieprz." 'Walka' *Włócznia - "That's one pointy stick" - "To jest spiczasty patyk. *Mięsna maczuga - "This seems unsanitary." - "Wydaje się niehigieniczna." *Bumerang - "Aerodynamical!" - "Aerodynamiczny!" *Bumerang (uderzenie siebie) - "Ow! I should try to catch that!" - "Ał! Powinienem spróbować to złapać!" *Dmuchawka - "It's a... thing." - "To... rzecz." *Usypiająca Strzałka - "Just don't breathe in." - "Po prostu nie wdychaj." *Podpalająca strzałka - "This was fundamentally unsafe." - "To było zasadniczo niebezpieczne." *Kask futbolowy - "I don't like sports." - "Nie lubię lekkoatletyki." *Trawiasta zbroja - "I hope there are no bugs in this." - "Mam nadzieję że nie ma w tym robaków." *Drewniana Zbroja - "That is a perfectly reasonable piece of clothing." - "To perfekcyjnie sensowny kawałek ubrania." *Marmurowa zbroja - "This looks really heavy." - "Wygląda naprawdę ciężko." *Pszczela Mina - "It buzzes when I shake it." - "Bzyczy kiedy nim potrząsnę." *Zębowa Pułapka - "This is a nasty surprise." - "To paskudna niespodzianka." *Ślimaczy hełm - "I hope it doesn't mess up my hair." - "Mam nadzieję że nie zepsuje moich włosów." *Ślimacza zbroja - "It sticks to my back." - "Klei mi się do pleców." 'Struktury' *Ul - "Bees!" - "Pszczoły!" *Ul (nie ma miodu) - "It's empty" - "Jest pusty." *Ul (trochę miodu) - "I should wait a bit." - "Powinienem trochę poczekać." *Ul (pełny miodu) - "It's full of honey." - "Jest pełny miodu." *Klatka na ptaki - "I should put a bird in it" - "Powinienem wsadzić do niej ptaka." *Klatka na ptaki (zajęta) - "That's my bird!" - "To mój ptak!" *Klatka na ptaki (zajęta, śpi) - "Awwww, he's asleep." - "Awwww, on śpi." *Chlew - "Those pigs have fancy houses." - "Te świnie mają śmieszne domy." *Chlew (zajęty, światła wyłączone) - "Come ON! I know you're home!" - "No dawaj! Wiem że jesteś w domu!" *Chlew (zajęty, światła włączone) - "I can see a snout pressed up against the window." - "Widzę ryjek przyciśnięty do okna." *Mur z trawy (w ekwipunku) - "This seems like a bad idea." - "Wygląda jak zły pomysł." *Mur z trawy (położony) - "Hmmmm. I guess that'll have to do." - "Hmmmmm. Wygląda na to że będę musiał to zrobić." *Drewniany mur (w ekwipunku) - "Pickets!" - "Paliki!" *Drewniany mur (położony) - "Pointy!" - "Spiczaste!" *Kamienny mur (w ekwipunku) - "They make me feel so safe." - "Sprawiają że czuję się taki bezpieczny." *Kamienny mur (połozony) - "That's a nice wall." - "To miła ściana." *Skrzynia - "It's my tickle trunk!" - "To mój zabawny kufer!" *Skrzynia (pełna) - "It's full." - "Jest pełna." *Skrzynia (nie można wsadzić, na przykład plecaka) - "That can't go in there." - "To nie może tam wejść." *Tabliczka - "It says 'You are here'." - "Mówi 'Jesteś tutaj'." 'Murawy' *Drewniana podłoga - "These are floorboards." - "To są deski podłogowe." *Dywan - "It's surprisingly scratchy." - "Jest zaskakująco szorstki." *Darń Drogi - "Hastily Cobbled Stones. - "Lekkomyślnie brukowane kamienie." *Szachownicowa podłoga - "These are pretty snazzy." - "Te są bardzo odlotowe." *Murawy - "A chunk of ground." - "Fragment ziemi." 'Materiały ' *Lina - "Some short lengths of rope." - "Trochę krótkiego sznura." *Deska - "Boards." - "Deska." *Kamienny blok - "I've made them seductively smooth." - "Zrobiłem je uwodzicielsko ładnie" *Papirus- "Some sheets of paper." - "Trochę arkuszu papieru" *Fioletowy kamień - "It contains the mysteries of the universe." - "Zawiera on tajemnice wszechświata" *Koszmarne paliwo - "This stuff is crazy!" - "Ta materia jest szalona!" 'Magia' *Mięsna Kukła - "What a handsome devil!" - "Cóż za przystojny diabeł!" *Fletnia Pana - "I can serenade the animals." - "Mogę zagrać zwierzętom." * Światło nocy - "It gives off a spooky light." - "Daje upiorne światło." *Zbroja Nocy - "Wearing this makes me feel safe and insecure." - "Ubieranie tego powoduje że czuję się bezpiecznie i niepewnie." *Miecz nocy - "I dreamed it myself!" - "Sam go wymarzyłem!" *Człowiek Orkiestra - "I should have added a beefalo bell." - "Powinienem dodać dzwonek bawoła." *Nietoperza pałka - "I bet I could fly if I held two of these." - "Przysięgam że latałbym, gdybym trzymał dwie takie." *Chłodny amulet - "Cool as ice!" - "Chłodny jak lód!" *Koszmarny amulet - "It's whispering to me." - "Szepcze do mnie." *Amulet wskrzeszenia - "I feel so safe when I'm wearing it." - "Czuję się taki bezpieczny gdy go noszę." *Płomienne berło - "I don't want to set the world on fire." - "Nie chcę postawić świata w ogniu." *Lodowe berło - "It's a... thing." - "To... rzecz." *Teleportacyjne berło - "This science is now out of control!" - "Ta nauka nie jest teraz pod kontrolą!" *Ognisko teleportacji (nie gotowe) - "It needs more purple gems." - "Potrzebuje więcej fioletowych kryształów." *Ognisko teleportacji (gotowe) - "Looks ready." - "Wygląda na gotowe." 'Odzież' *Przybory do szycia - "Darn it! Darn it all to heck!" - "Cerować to! Cerować to wszystko do cholery!" *Królicze nauszniki - "At least my ears won't get cold..." - "Przynajmniej moje uszy nie zmarzną..." *Słomiany kapelusz - "What a nice hat." - "Co za miły kapelusz." *Bawoli kapelusz - "What a nice hat." - "Co za miły kapelusz." *Kapelusz pszczelarza - "This should keep me protected." - "To powinno mnie ochronić." *Pióropusz - "I AM A BIRD!" - "JESTEM PTAKIEM!" *Czapka zimowa - "It'll be good for when winter comes." - "Będzie dobra gdy przyjdzie zima." *Cylinder - "What a nice hat." - "Co za miły kapelusz" *Wytworna kamizelka - "Rugged, yet stylish." - "Szorstka, ale stylowa." *Przewiewna kamizelka - "Wilderness casual." - "Dzicz na codzień." *Ciepłe ubranie - "Winter survival gear." - "Sprzęt do przetrwania zimy." *Krzaczasty kapelusz - "It's kind of scratchy." - "Jest trochę drapiący." *Wianek - "It smells like prettiness." - "Pachnie jak piękno." *Laska - "It makes walking seem much easier!" - "Sprawia że chodzenie wydaje się łatwiejsze!" Kategoria:Cytaty 'Naturalnie pojawiające się obiekty - Rośliny' 'Drzewa' 'Drzewo ' Drzewo - "It's all piney." - "Jest całe sosnowe." Drzewo (ścięte) - "Take that nature!" - "A masz naturo!" Drzewo (płonące) - "What a waste of wood." - "Co za strata drewna." Drzewo (spalone) - "I feel like I could have prevented that." - "Czuję się jakbym mógł temu zapobiec." Drewno - "It's big, it's heavy, and it's wood." - "Jest duże, jest ciężkie i to drewno." Drewno (płonące) - "That's some hot wood." - "To trochę gorącego drewna." Węgiel Drzewny - "It's small, dark and smells like burnt wood." - "Jest mały, ciemny i pachnie jak spalone drewno." Szyszka - "I can hear a tiny tree inside it, trying to get out." - "Słyszę maleńkie drzewko w środku, próbujące się wydostać." 'Kolczaste Drzewo ' Kolczaste Drzewo - "Those spikes look sharp!" - "Te kolce wyglądają na ostre!" Kolczaste Drzewo (ścięte) - "Not so spiky now!" - "Już nie takie kolczaste!" Kolczaste Drzewo (płonące) - "Spikes and fire!" - "Kolce i ogień!" Kolczaste Drzewo (spalone) - "Now it's burnt and spiky" - "Teraz jest spalone i kolczaste." 'Guzowate Drzewo ' Guzowate Drzewo - "This sad tree has no cones." - "To smutne drzewo nie ma szyszek." 'Rośliny' 'Sadzonka' Sadzonka - "Baby trees are so cute!" - "Małe drzewka są takie słodkie!" Sadzonka (zebrana) - "That'll teach him." - "Nauczyłem go." Sadzonka (płonąca) - "That's burning fast!" - Pali się szybko! Sadzonka (podniesiona) - "I should plant this." - "Powinienem to posadzić." Patyki - "It's a bunch of small twigs." - "To snop małych gałązek." 'Trawa ' Trawa - "It's a tuft of grass." - "To kępka trawy." Trawa (zebrana) - "I cut it down in the prime of it's life." - "Zcięłem ją w kwiecie wieku." Trawa (wyschnięta) - "It needs poop." - "Potrzebuje kupy." Trawa (płonąca) - "It's burning fast!" - "Pali się szybko!" Sadzonka Trawy - "I should plant this." - "Powinienem to zasadzić." Ścięta trawa - "Cut grass, ready for arts and crafts." - "Ścięta trawa, gotowa na sztuki i rzemiosła." 'Krzak Jagód ' Krzak Jagód - "Red berries taste the best." - "Czerwone jagody smakują najlepiej." Krzak Jagód (picked) - "Maybe they'll grow back?" - "Może odrosną?" Krzak Jagód (wysuszony) - "I think it needs to be fertilized." - "Myślę, że potrzebuje nawożenia." Krzak Jagód (podniesiony) - "I should plant this." - "Powinienem to zasadzić." 'Trzcina ' Trzcina - "It's a clump of reeds." - "To kępa trzciny" Trzcina (zebrana )- "I picked all the useful reeds." - "Zebrałem całą przydatną trzcinę." Trzcina (płonąca) - "That's really burning fast!" - "To płonie naprawdę szybko!" Cięta Trzcina - "Cut reeds, ready for crafting and hobbying." - "Cięta trzcina, gotowa na rzemiosła i pasje." 'Inne' Bagienna Roślina - "Leafy!" - "Liściasta!" Bagienna Roślina (rosnąca) - "Guh! It's growing so slowly!" - "Gah! Rośnie tak wolno!" Bagienna Roślina (gotowa do zebrania) - "Mmmm. Ready to harvest." - "Mmmm. Gotowa do zebrania." Kolczasty krzak - "It looks thorny." - "Wygląda kolczaście." Kwiaty - "It's pretty but smells like common labourer." - "Ładne, ale śmierdzi jak pospolity robotnik." 'Naturalnie pojawiające się obiekty - Obiekty' Gniazdo Gniazdo pszczół - "It's buzzing with activity." - "Bzyczy aktywnością." Plaster Miodu - "Bees used to live in this." - "Pszczoły kiedyś w tym mieszkały." 'Skała' Skała- "It wouldn't fit in my pocket." - "Nie zmieściałby się w mojej kieszeni." Kamień- "I can make stuff with these." - "Mogę z nich robić różne rzeczy." Krzemień- "It's a very sharp rock." - "Jest to bardzo ostry kamień." Samorodek złota- "I can't eat it, but it sure is shiny." - "Nie mogę tego zjeść, ale z całą pewnością jest błyszczące." 'Groby' Nagrobek (1)- "It says milk. Eggs. Bacon." - "Zapisano tu: Mleko. Jaja. Bekon." Nagrobek (2)- "Here lies some guy. Blah blah blah." - "Tu spoczywa jakiś gość. Bla bla bla." Nagrobek (3)- "Hey, that's my name!" - "Hej, to moje imię!" Nagrobek (4)- "This headstone is blank." - "Ten nagrobek jest pusty." Grób- "I bet there's all sorts of good stuff down there!" - "Założę się, że tam, w dole, śa różne przydatne rzeczy!" Grób (wykopany)- "I should probably feel bad about that." - "Pewnie powinienem czuć się przez to źle." 'Ślady Koalefanta' Podejrzany stos ziemi- "It's a pile of dirt... or IS it?" - "To kupa ziemi... Ale czy aby na PEWNO?" Animal Tracks- "Tracks left by food. I mean... an animal." - "Ścieżki zostawione przez jedzenie. To znaczy... zwierzęcie." Drewniana Rzecz Drewniana Rzecz- "This appears to be the nexus to another world!" - "Wygląda to jak ogniwo prowadzące do innego świata!" Drewniana Rzecz (częściowo kompletna)- "Soon my invention will be complete!" - "Moje odkrycie zostanie wkrótce zakończone!" Drewniana Rzecz (kompletna)- "With this I can surely pass through space and time!" - "Na pewno mogę użyć tego do podróży w czasoprzestrzeni!" Pierścieniowata Rzecz- "A ring that could focus dimensional energies." - "Pierścień, który mógłby skoncentrować energie wymiarowe." Korbowata Rzecz- "Tough enough to handle most intense experiments." - "Dość mocne, żeby przetrwać najbardziej intensywne eksperymenty." Pudełkowata Rzecz- "This may control the polarity of the whole universe." - "To mogłoby kontrolować magnetyzm całego wszechświata." Metalowa Okrągła Rzecz- "This metal potato contains great and feared power..." - "Ten metalowy ziemniak kryje w sobie potężną i przerażającą moc..." Tunel Robaka Tunel Robaka (closed)- "Soft and undulating." - "Miękkie i falujące." Tunel Robaka (open)- "Science compels me to jump in." - "Nauka pragnie, abym wskoczył do środka." Tunel Robaka (exited)- "That was not a sane thing to do." - "To nie było rozumne działanie." Staw- "I can't see the bottom!" - "Nie mogę dojrzeć dna!" Gniazdo Pająka- "Sticky!" - "Klejące się!" Jakjko Pająka- "I hope these don't hatch in my pocket." - "Mam nadzieję, że nie ulęgną się w mojej kieszeni." Nora Królika- "That must lead to the kingdom of the bunnymen." - "To musi prowadzić do królestwa zającoludzi." 'Moby Agresywne' Psy Gończe Pies gończy - "You ain't nothing, hound dog!" - "Jesteś niczym, psie pościgowy!" Czerwony pies gończy- "That one is glowy." - "Ten świeci." Niebieski pies gończy- "Are there hounds for every season?" - "Czy są psy na każdą porę roku?" Czerwony klejnot - "It sparkles with inner warmth." - "Błyszczy wewnęntrznym ciepłem." Błękitny klejnot - "It sparkles with cold energy." - "Błyszczy mroźną energią." Ząb psa- "It's a... thing." - "To... coś." Pająki Pająk - "I hate spiders." - "Nie znoszę pająków." Pająk (śpi)- "I'd better not be here when he wakes up." - "Lepiej, żeby mnie tu nie było, gdy się obudzi." Pająk (martwy)- "Ewwww!" - "Fuuuj!" Pająk Wojownik- "Looks even meaner than usual." - "Wygląda jeszcze niemilej, niż zwykle." Pająk Wojownik (śpi)- "I should keep my distance." - "Nie powinienem się zbliżać." Pająk Wojownik (martwy)- "Good riddance!" - "Idź już sobie!" Jedwab- "It comes from a spider's butt." - "Pochodzi z tyłka pająka." Krampus Krampus- "He's going after my stuff!" - "Podąża za moimi rzeczami!" Worek Krampusa- "Ew. It has Krampus slime all over it." - "Fuj. Cały pokryty krampusowym śluzem. Macki Macka- "That looks dangerious." - "Wygląda to niebezpiecznie." Kolec macki- "It's pointy and slimy." - "Ostre to i śliskie." Skóra macki- "I think these were its genitalia." - "To chyba były jego genitalia." Świniołak- "He's not friendly!" - "Nie jest przyjazny!" Duch- "That offends me as a scientist." - "Czuję się przez to urażony, jako naukowiec." Morsy MacTusk- "Walruses are natural predators." - "Morsy to naturalni drapieżnicy." WeeTusk- "He won't be cute and cuddly forever." - "Nie będzie uroczy i przytulaśny przez wieczność." Obóz Walrusa- "It looks warm and cozy inside." - "Wygląda ciepło i przytulnie wewnąntrz." Obóz Walrusa (Lato)- "Looks like somebody was camping here." - "Wygląda na to, że ktoś tu obozował." Kieł morsa- "I'm sure I'll find a use for it eventually." - "Na pewno kiedyś znajdę dla tego jakieś zastosowanie." Tam o' Shanter- "It's covered with walrus hairs." - "Jest to pokryte włosami morsa." Komar Komar- "What a nasty little blood sucker." - "Cóż za mały, podły wysysacz krwi." Komar (Podniesiony)- "Hey, is that my blood?" - "Hej, czy to moja krew?" 'Stworzenia - Neutralne' Bawół Bawół- "It's a beefalo!" - To bawół!" (Zabawa słowem ,,bee" i ,,buffalo", lecz poprawnie raczej figurująca po prostu jako bawół.) Bawół (śpi)- "These guys are really heavy sleepers." - "Ci goście mają mocny sen." Bawół (ogolony)- "Aww, he's so sad." - "Ooo, jaki smutny." Bawola Śierść- "It smells like beefalo tears." - "Pachnie jak łzy bawoła." Róg Bawoli- "It sounds like a beefalo field in there." - "Brzmi jak pole pełne bawołów." Mały Bawół- "Aww. So cute!" - "Oooo. Jakie słodkie!" Pszczoła Przczoła- "To bee or not to bee." - "Pszczolić czy nie pszczolić" (Gra słowna z "be", tj. "być", nawiązanie do Shaekspeare'a.) Przczoła (podniesiona)- "Careful!" - "Ostrożnie!" Zabójcza Przczoła- "Oh no! It's a killer bee!" - "O nie! To pszczoła-zabójca!" ZabójczaPrzczoła (podniesiona)- "This seems dangerious." - "Wygląda to niebezbiecznie." Żądło- "Looks sharp!" - "Wygląda ostro!" Świnia Świnia- "They kind of creep me out." - "Trochę mnie przerażają." Świnia (przyjazna)- "He's part of my entourage." - "Jest częścią mej świty." Świnia (martwa)- "Someone should tell his family." - "Ktoś powinien poinformować jego rodzinę." Świńska Skóra- "It still has the tail on it." - "Wciąż ma swój ogon." Żaba Żaba- "He's so cute!" - "Jest taki słodki!" Żaba (śpi)- "Aww, look at him sleep!" - "Ooo, spójrzcie, jak śpi!" Żaba (martwa)- "He's croaked it." - "Wyskrzekał to." Koalefant Koalefant- "Adoribly delicious." - "Uroczo smakowity." Zimowy Koalefant- "It looks warm and full of meat." - "Wygląda ciepło i mięsnie." 'Mobs - Passive Animals' Butterfly Butterfly- "Butterfly, flutter by." - "Motylu, lataj sobie." Butterfly (picked up)- "Now I have you!" - "Mam cię!" Birds Crow- "Creepy." - "Przerażające." Crow (picked up)- "He's not very happy in there." - "Niezabardzo się tam cieszy." Crow Feather- "A crow feather." - "Pióro kruka." Redbird- "Does that mean spring is coming?" - "Czy to oznacza, że nadchodzi wiosna?" (Nawiązanie do twórczości George'a R.R Martina) Redbird (picked up)- "He likes my pocket." - "Lubi moją kieszeń." Redbird Feather- "A redbird feather." - "Piuro czerwonego ptaka." Snow bird- "Life in the frozen wastes." - "Życie w mrozie to życie zmarnowane." Snowbird (picked up)- "It's so soft." - "Jest takie mięciutkie." Snowbird Feather- "A snowbird feather.", - "Pióro ptaka śnieżnego." Gobbler- "Stupid bird! Stay away from my berries!" - "Głupi ptak! Zdala od moich jeżyn!" Chester Eye Bone- "It's looking at me." - "Patrzy na mnie." Eye Bone (Chester dead, eye closed)- "It went to sleep." - "Zasnęło." Ashes of Eye Bone- "The eyebone was consumed by fire when I teleported!" - "Kość oczna została pożarta przez ogień, gdy się teleportowałem!" Chester- "Otto von chesterfield, Esq." - "Otto von Chesterfield." Rabbit Rabbit- "He's looking for carrots." - "Szuka marchewek." Rabbit (picked up)- "Do you like science?" - "Lubisz może naukę?" Fireflies Fireflies- "If only I could catch them!" - "Gdybym tylko mógł ich złapać!" Fireflies (picked up)- "They make my pocket glow!" - "Sprawia, że moja kieszeń świeci!" Mandrake Mandrake- "I've heard strange things about those plants." - "Słyszałem dziwaczne słowa o tych roślinach." Mandrake (following)- "Stop following me!" - "Przestań za mną łazić!" Mandrake (dead)- "I've heard strange things about those plants." - "Słyszałem dziwaczne słowa o tych roślinach." Mandrake (cooked)- "Poor little guy." - "Biedny maluch." 'Mobs - Tallbird family' Tallbird Tallbird- "That's a tall bird!"-"To jest wysoki ptak!" Tallbird Nest (empty)- "The nest is empty."-"Gniazdo jest puste." Tallbird Nest (with egg)- "That's quite an egg."-"Niezły kawałek jajka." Tallbird egg Tallbird Egg- "Will it hatch?"-"Wykluje się?" Tallbird Egg (cooked)- Delicious and nutrical."-"Przepyszne" Hatching Tallbird Egg- "Looks like it's hatching."-"Chyba coś się wykluwa." Hatching Tallbird Egg (dead, eating the egg)- "Mmm. Beaky."-"Mmm. Dziobowe" Hatching Tallbird Egg (too hot)- "Are eggs supposed to sweat?"-"Czy jajka powinny się pocić?" Hatching Tallbird Egg (too cold)- "Brrrr!" Hatching Tallbird Egg (long time left)- "I have a feeling this is going to take a while..."-"Mam przeczucie, że to trochę potwa..." Hatching Tallbird Egg (short time left)- "It should hatch any time now."-"Może się wykluć w każdej chwili." Smallbird Smallbird- "That's a rather small bird."-"To raczej mały ptak." Smallbird (hungry)- "It looks hungry."-"Wygląda na głodnego." Smallbird (starving)- "It must be starving."-"Musi umierać z głodu." Smallish Tallbird Smallish Tallbird- "Not a very tall bird."-Niezbyt wysoki ptak" Smallish Tallbird (hungry)- "I'd better find it some food."-"Lepiej znajdę mu jedzenie" Smallish Tallbird (starving, attacking)- "It has a dangerious look in it's eye."-"Ma niebezpieczne spojrzenie" 'Mobs - Bosses' Deerclops Deerclops- "It's enormous!!"-"Jest olbrzymi!" Deerclops Eye- "This is really gross."-"To naprawdę obrzydliwe" Treeguard (Leif)- "He's huge!"-"Jest wielki!" Spider Queen- "AHHHHHHHH! That spider is huge!"-AHHHHHHHHH! Ten pająk jest ogromny!" Spider Hat- "I hope I got all of the spider goo out of it."-"Mam nadzieję, że odlepiłem z tego wszystkie pająki" 'Mobs - Other' Maxwell- "I hate that guy"-"Nienawidzę tego gościa" Tooth trap (Maxwells)- "I'll want to avoid stepping on that!"-"Będe unikał stawania na tym!" Beemine (Maxwells)- "Bottled mosquito rage!"-"Furia zabutelkowanych komarów!" Pig King- "Ewwww, he smells!"-"Ewwwww, on cuchnie!" Abigail- "Awww, she has a cute little bow."-"Awww, ona ma słodką, małą kokardkę." 'Food - Meats' Monster Meat- "Ugh. I don't think I should eat that."-"Ugh. Sądzę, że nie powinienem tego jeść" Cooked Monster Meat- That's only somewhat more appetizing that when it was raw."-"To jest tylko nieco bardziej apetyczne niż gdy to było surowe" Meat- "It's a bit gamey, but it'll do."- Cooked meat- "Char broiled to perfection."-"Węgiel opiekł do perfekcji" Drumstick- "I should gobble it."-"Powinienem to pożreć" Fried Drumstick- "Now it's even more tastier."-"Teraz jest nawet bardziej apetyczne" Fish- "Now I shall eat for a day."-"Zjem sobie to na dzień" Cooked Fish- "Grilled to perfection."-"Zgrillowane do perfekcji" Morsel- "A tiny chunk of dead animal."-"Mały kawałek martwego zwierzęcia" Cooked Morsel- "Now I don't have to worry about getting worms!"-"Teraz nie muszę się martwić, że dostanę robaków!" Koalefant Trunk- "A light breezy trunk."-"Lekka, przewiewna kurtka" Winter Koalefant Trunk- "A thick, hairy trunk."-"Gruba, włochata kurtka" Koalefant Trunk Steak- "Somehow even more nasal than before."-"Jakoś jest jeszcze bardziej nosowe niż wcześniej" Frog Legs- I've heard it's a delicacy."-"Słyszałem, że są delikatne" Cooked Frog Legs- "Tastes like chicken."-"Smakuje jak kurczak" 'Food - Fruits' Pomegranate- "It looks like the inside of an alien's brain."-"Wygląda jak środek mózgu kosmity" Sliced Pomegranate- "Haute Cuisine!"-"Kuchnia z górnej półki!" Durian- "Oh it smells!"-"Oh to śmierdzi!" Extra Smelly Durian- "Now it smells even worse!"-"Teraz śmierdzi nawet gorzej!" Dragon Fruit- "What a weird fruit."-"Co za dziwny owoc" Prepared Dragon Fruit- "Still weird."-"Nadal dziwny" Berries- "Red berries taste the best."-"Czerwone porzeczki smakują najlepiej" Roasted Berries- "I don't think heat improved them."-"Nie sądzę, że to je poprawiło" 'Food - Vegetables' Corn- "High in fructose!"-"Zawarta w fruktozę!" Popcorn- "High in fructose!"-"Zawarta w fruktozę!" Carrot (in the ground)- "The ground is making plant babies."-"Ziemia robi roślinne dzieci" Carrot (picked up)- "Yuck. It's a vegetabley."-"Yuck. Jest warzywna" Roasted Carrot- "Mushy."-"Gąbczaste" Pumpkin- "It's a big as my head!"-"Jest tak duża jak moja głowa!" Hot Pumpkin- "How did this turn into a pie..."Jak to zmieniło się w ciasto..." Eggplant- "It doesn't look like an egg."-"Nie wygląda jak jajko" Braised Eggplant- "It's even less eggy."-"Jest nawet mniej jajkowe" Red mushroom- "It smells funny."-"Śmiesznie pachnie" Green mushroom- "It looks normal"-"Wygląda normalnie" 'Food - Crock Pot' Mandrake Soup- "Poor little guy."-"Biedny, mały koleżka" Turkey Dinner- "Mmmm." Most recipes- "I cooked it myself!"-"Sam to ugotowałem!" 'Food - Other' Seeds- "Each one is a tiny mystery."-"Każde pojedyńcze nasionko to mała tajemnica" Seeds (carrot seeds, pumpkin seeds etc)- "It's a seed."-"To jest nasiono." Roasted Seeds- "I cooked all the life out of 'em"-"Wygotowałem z nich całe życie" Honey- "Looks delicious!"-"Wygląda przepysznie!" Petals- "I showed those flowers who's boss."-"Pokazałem tym kwiatkom kto jest szefem" Butterfly Wings- "Without these it's just butter."-"Bez nich to tylko masło" Butter- "I can't belive it's butter!"-"Nie mogę uwierzyć, że to masło!" Rot- "It's a furry ball of rotten food."-"Włochata kulka zepsutego jedzenia" 'Misc Items' Red Gem- "its a.....thing Beard Hair- "I made them with my face."-"Zrobiłem je moją twarzą" Manure- "I should fill my pockets!"-"Powinienem zapełnić moje kieszenie!" Graveyard Trinkets Melty Marbles - "They are just melted together."-"One sie razem zlały" Fake Kazoo - "It's just a cheap replica."-"Dokładna replika" Gord's Knot - "The knot is stuck. Forever."-"Węzęł się zacisnął. Na zawsze" Gnome - "It must be some kind of religious artifact."-"To musi być jakiś rodzaj religijnego artefaktu" Tiny Rocketship - "Sadly, it's too small for me to escape on."-"Niestety, jest za mała na moją ucieczkę" Frazzled Wires - "Their electricity carrying days are over."-"Ich dni elektrycznych funkcji minęły" Ball and Cup - "I have no time for fun and games!"-"Nie mam czasu na zabawę i gry!" Hardened Rubber Bung - "Great. All my tub stopping needs are met."-"Świetnie. Wszystkie moje potrzeby zatykania wanny się spotkały" Mismatched Buttons - "I'm more of a zipper person, myself." Second-hand Dentures - "I hope I get out of here before I needed these."-"Mam nadzieję, że się stąd wydostanę zanim będe ich potrzebował" Lying robot - "He whispers beautiful lies to me."-"Szepcze do mnie przepiękne kłamstwa" Dessicated Tentacle - "I'm not sure what I should do with a dessicated tentacle."-"Nie jestem pewien co powinienem zrobić z tą odciętą macką." 'Researching' Research (high value)- "I feel so smart now!"-"Czuję się teraz taki mądry!" Research (normal value)- "Never stop learning!"-"Nigdy nie przestajemy się uczyć!" Research (low value)- "I didn't learn very much from that."-"Nie nauczyłem się z teog zbyt wiele" Researching an item- "In you go!"-"Wchodź" Research Poop- "Poooop!"-"Kuuuuupa!" Research an Axe- "Let me axe you a question!" Research Cut Grass- "I will unlock the secrets of ... grass."-"Odkryję sekrety... trawy" Research Cut Reeds- "I can learn stuff by reeding!" Research some Flint- "This probably isn't the best use of flint."-"To prawdopodobnie nie jest najlepsze użycie krzemienia" Research a log- "There must be science hiding somewhere in there."-"Musi tu być gdzieś ukrywająca się nauka" 'Announcements' Generic- "It's a... thing."-"To jest...rzecz." Battlecry- "Go for the eyes!"-"Po oczach go!" Battlecry (on prey)- "I will destroy you!"-"Zniszczę cię!" Battlecry (Pig)- "Here piggy piggy!"-"Tutaj świneczko!" Battlecry (Spider)- "I'm going to stomp you dead!"-"Rozdepczę cię!" Battlecry (Warrior Spider)- "Better you than me!"-"Lepiej ty niż ja!" Leaving combat- "I sure showed him!"-"Pokazałem mu!" Leaving combat (prey)- He's too fast!"-"On jest za szybki!" Leaving combat (Pig)- "I'll let him go. This time."-"Dam mu uciec. Tym razem" Leaving combat (Spider)- "He's too gross anyway."-"I tak jest zbyt obrzydliwy" Leaving combat (Spider warrior)- "Shoo, you nasty thing!"-"Sio, ty obrzydliwa istoto!" Torch (run out)- "My torch just ran out!"-"Moja pochodnia się wypaliła!" Boomerang (hit self)- "Ow! I should try to catch that!"-"Au! Powinienem spróbować to złapać" Dusk- "It's getting late. I need to make a fire."-"Robi się późno. Trzeba zrobić ognisko." Entering light- "I can see again!"-"Znów mogę widzieć!" Entering darkness- "It's so dark!"-"Jest tak ciemno!" Doing things in the dark- "It's too dark to see!"-"Jest za ciemno aby widzieć!" Failed to do something- "I can't do that."-"Nie moge tego zrobić" Failed to craft something- "I don't have all the ingredients."-"Nie mam wszystkich składników" Trying to sleep during the day- "It's too bright out."-"Jest zbyt jasno na zewnątrz" Trying sleep near monsters- "It's too dangerous right now!"-"Jest teraz zbyt niebezpiecznie!" Knocked out- "Ugh, my head!"-"Au, moja głowa!" Bees- "BEEEEEEEEEEEEES!!!!"-"PSZCZOŁYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!" Mosquitos- "Aaah! Bug off!"-"Aaah! Odkomarz się ode mnie!" ("Bug off" brzmi podobnie jak "Back of" znaczące "cofnij się" Night Monster- "What was that?!"-"Co to było?!" Night Monster (hurt by)- "OW! Something bit me!"-"OW! Coś mnie ugryzło!" Pecked- "Ow! Quit it!"-"Au! Przestań!" Hound's are coming- "Did you hear that?"-"Słyszałeś to?" Inventory full- "I can't carry any more stuff!"-"Nie mogę nieść więcej rzeczy" Eating- "Yum!"-"Mniam!" Eating (spoiled food)- "Yuck! That was terrible!"-"Fuj! To było okropne!" Eating (stale food)- "I think that was starting to turn."-"Chyba zaczynało się psuć" Eating (painful food)- "I don't feel so good."-"Nie czuję się zbyt dobrze" Hungry- "I'm so hungry!"-"Jestem taki głodny!" Exiting a Wormhole- "This Isn't A Sane Thing To Do."-"To nie była rozsądna rzecz do zrobienia" Koalefant (lost its trail)- "The trail ends here."-"Szlak kończy się tutaj" Koalefant (found)- "This track is fresh, the beast must be nearby."-"Ten szlak jest świeży, bestia musi być blisko" Kategoria:Cytaty